Friends
by seki216
Summary: Tetomu has always been alone until Yellow came. Dedicated for Yellow/Tetomu 'cause I love this pairing!


Title: Friends

Rating: G

Genre: Fluffy, slight angst

* * *

Tetomu has always been alone. Back when she was still an ofphan, Murasaki-sama took her into the Turtle Lair and merged her soul into the Spring. She slept in the lair at nights, and sometimes when Murasaki-sama's got back from her trips to the Tombs, she often sat silently in a corner or in the older woman's lap, listened as the melody of 'Echoes' crept its way to the air, invisible arms waved for a certain target furaway. Tetomu's never got to know, but there was something lingered in the shaky voice of the elder, hung in the middle of regret and sorry. The soft but broken voice opened her to a blurry feeling of a lonely soul and then closed again in front of her eyes.

Sometimes Tetomu couldn't help but wondering if the elder just simply kept her there like a pet, so when she got back from wherever it was she would have someone waiting for here there, longing for her returning. Like she was just there to be a empty-replaced-thingy. And although Murasaki-sama had never actually said it out loud, but deep down in the girl's mind, she certainly though nonetheless, she should be there after all.

Years of living in lonely and hateful has made her desperated for a warm chest to nudge her nose in.

So when Murasaki-sama passed away, which she's found it impossible before, because she though the elder was a sorceres. And sorcereses doesn't die. Right? Anyway, she's been left alone since then. And she countinued the routine of sleeping in the Spring at nights, and hanging around the lair at days. Sometimes she knelt down and waved the water around while humming silently the familiar melody. On her one thousand years old birthday, Tetomu added another work into her unchanging schedule. She went to the Sky Island for the first time to meet the Animals. The five talked to her, showed her the way to find the Chosen Ones, and then sent her back to Earth after warned about the Orgs' revive that would come soon.

Another two hundreds years passed by, Tetomu kept looked at the Spring patiently, waiting for a sign, a signal. She's though of how it would be to find the first Chosen One, what she, or he would look like, how they would reach when they learn of their destiny, and how it would feel like when she's got to know another person. Another human. She's though the one should better not be like Murasaki-sama to bits, nor that the Animals. Or like her, she though. When the ideas to base the first one had come to an end, Tetomu sighed, and looked at the Spring's surface again, her mind trailed off with thounsands of thoughs, flowed on the green leaf she left on the Spring.

And then Yellow came.

Tetomu remembered he'd freaked out when he found a crazy lady on his jet's wing, in the height of 3000 feets from the Earth, waved as she though he was greeting her, well, by his scream. Then she led the jet to crash onto the Sky Island, with the boy still screaming in it. What she didn't expect was, when he popped out of the jet on his parasol when it rushed down the ground, he leaned in and grabbed her with his strong arms before she fell off with the flying thing. When they'd finally found the ground, safe and sound, he glared at her with incredible black orbs and yelped.

"Are you real?!"

She remembered had laughed at him. Tetomu decided that she liked the new boy anyway.

Yellow had had a hard time to eccept his quest of being a Gaoranger. He kept his grudge on her after being fired off the Air Force for losing a jet. She kept following him thought, when he's got out of his arpartment, when he went for a grocery, or when he made his way passed the airfield, his eyes trailed off to the sky. She'd stood there right behind him when he looked at the jets of his former fellows bursted into the blue sky, made various tortuous white stripes along the wide dome.

Yellow was a very frank person, he had that quality of him that made people though he's quiet and loud at the same time. He was thoughful and smugly, an arrogant aura surrounded him for most of the time, except for those when he was watching the clouds. Speaking of the clouds, Yellow was very mature despite his young age as well. He often kept everything to himself, barely showed them off. And he had those opposite characters in him that confused Tetomu sometimes. He liked to yelped and lectured her when she was around, but right after that he could be all sweet and gentle to a kid that needed his balloon stuck on the tree. He took advance of forcing her to make lunch and dinner for him, sometimes he even went further by asking her to clean up his arpartment. But then again, she swore she's seen him running around helping an old lady getting her grocery in the super market, without a word of complain. That part of him crept her a little occasionally, but she kept following him nonetheless.

She remembered she was smiling like a mad girl when he had finally given up and went to the Turtle Lair for once. She busied herself showing around, the spare bedrooms that Murasaki-sama had left, the Spring where she slept, the small rocky temple right above it, the weird mystery owl that had been right outside the Lair for a long time, howled thankfully sometimes in the nights that she felt less lonely because of that. She even went further when asking him if he wanted to see her Spring from the inside, which had been turned down violently.

Tetomu felt unreasonable worried when looking at Yellow, whose name was Washio at the time, gazed at the very corner of the lair thoughfully. So basically, she jumped when he turned to face her. He asked with his deep voice. "So you've always been living here alone? All by yourself?"

She nodded. He frowned, scratching behind his head. "Wow, that must be very uncomfortable. Thinking of how you live here without…"

"Uncomfortable?"

This time, he nodded. "Of course. Whoever it is, we all need someone to be friends with. You can't live alone."

"Friends make you less sane, don't they?" She titled her head and he snorted. "None-friends make you insane, take you an example."

"Oh." She took back, gazed her eyes to the dusty floor. "Murasaki-sama said as a sorceres, you mustn't let any feelings interfer. Or it could lead to bad consequences."

He stopped on his track, secretly cursed himself for the things he was ready to spill out. "That must be because she'd been through some heartbreak incidents that involved her friends," He turned on his heel and walked to the lady. "But the point is, she must have been very lonely and hopeless, because she had no friends left to share it with her."

Tetomu lifted her head up to find him standing right in front of her, his eyes were the softest since the first time they met.

"But you know, you have the rights not to be through those things like her." He stopped. "Find a friend."

She smiled, beamed out and took his hand in hers. A faint blush brushed over his cheeks as he blinked and looked at her. "But I don't need to anymore, do I?"

"Huh?"

"Because now I've had you!" She squeezed as the warmth of his palm, while he stood stunted for a moment.

Finally, after a good minute of stunning, his lips curled up into a smile, his first smile for her. It was a simple, plain and slowly smile, like a flower bloomed in the morning. But it was a most beautiful thing she's seen in her entire life, ever since the smile of Murasaki-sama when she picked her hand up and whispered 'Come with me'.

"Well, I have to warn you this. I could be a very bad friend, you know." She laughed, react out to ruff his black hair with her hand. He frowned, and she smiled again. "Well then, let's start over again!"

"Hi!" Tetomu offered her hand. "I'm Tetomu."

"Hey…" The boy hesitanted before took her offered hand. "I'm Yellow." And there he was, smiling again.

At the end, Tetomu decided that she liked Yellow, anyway.

* * *

**A/N:** I've always liked this pairing, because they're just so cute together! And plus, they're very close out of the other Gaoranger too. Who can deny their ultimate canons from the movie, ey?

First story here ever! I'll countinue on this (and several more) pairings from Gaoranger if someone like it )

And reviews are appreaciated!


End file.
